Looking Back
by BareFootRaider
Summary: This is take places during Young Jedi Knights, Lost Ones i think. The third book in the first volume while Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Lowie are on Coruscant. But this is about a force vision Anakin Solo has while his siblings are visiting home. Enjoy!


It is pitch black, but a faint glow of firelight comes from the edge of the pit over to his right. It smells of sulfur, and…scorched flesh. The stench is unbearable, but Anakin isn't really there, he is observing. A violet blade sparks to life on his left, just in time to intercept a fork of blue lightning coming from the right.

Blocking the attack causes the lightning to retreat. The clash of the two energies forms a burst of short light in all directions, illuminating the corridor. Anakin catches a glimpse of the man on his left. The man has pale yellow eyes that betray his expression with shock and confusion. Pounding the small woman on his right with the lightning, he does not seem to notice the scorch hole within his torso.

The woman is fighting hard, Anakin can tell, emotionally and physically. Her dark eyes reveal sadness, regret, and determination.

The scene fades in a sudden haze. The haze forms into a green-eyed man sprinting down a corridor, he is moving with the man. Slightly noticing the scar running from his brow to hairline. Racing along the corridor the sound of sobs increase.

Glowstick in hand, the green eyed man approaches the end of the corridor to a depressing scene. The woman is on the ground cradling the man who had yellow eyes. The picture puzzles Anakin. _What is this all about?_ The two figures on the ground are so familiar to Anakin, so close yet so distant.

Only when the green-eyed man speaks does a wave of terror wash over him, as realization breaks his shore. "Jaina let go. Let me take Jacen and we can get you patched up."

Anakin is not much aware of the rest except for a loud thud, as the man is force blasted into the wall. The two duelists were his best friends, his brother and sister.

Somewhere in the distance a voice wails. "NO!" Paralyzed with terror, Anakin's eyes snap open. He is keenly aware that the voice was his own, and his clothes are soaked with sweat. Trying desperately to abuse the relaxation technique his mother taught him, Anakin reaches out to his siblings.

Jaina, though worried for her friend Zekk, is in a deep needed sleep. Jacen on the other hand is wide-awake somewhere in his room across the hall. Not really caring, and not wanting to wake them up, Anakin sneaks past the rooms of Tenel Ka, and Lowbacca.

Yearning to be with his older brother Anakin opens the door. Hissing open, the door reveals the tall form of Jacen Solo. Quietly leaning on the rail next to Jacen on the balcony, Anakin notices how much his brother has grown the last few months he's been away at the academy. His brother is much taller, and lean, but his growth with the force is what really catches Anakin's attention.

Anakin admires Jacen's calmness, and connection with the living force. Jacen, in all truth, is becoming everything Anakin could ever hope to be.

Breaking Anakin from his thoughts, Jacen breaks the silence," I really miss this place, little brother." Jacen is watching the speeders and pedways move across his viewpoint," As much as I enjoy the jungle on Yavin 4, Coruscant will always be home no matter what happens."

The dream floods back to Anakin, filling him with terror. "You okay?"

Not know how much to reveal, Anakin nods, "Nightmare."

Jacen gives him a crooked Solo grin," Your smarter than to be scared by a nightmare Little Brother."

Forcing a smile, Anakin adds," I guess so, Jace. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Anakin, except pulling a prank on Jaina while she's sleeping. I think that would get us both ban from ever coming back to here again."

Giving a little giggle, but putting on a serious face Anakin says," Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be Jacen Solo, my older brother."

Giving Anakin a quizzical look, and seeming a little suspicious, but all to caring Jacen replys, "Of course Anakin, I'm always gonna be your older brother. And nothing in the galaxy could ever change that."


End file.
